Ashley Williams/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Ashley is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue *When she, Kaidan, and male Shepard are taken by the view of the Wards, if Shepard claims that according to the old vids, humans have everything aliens could want - "beautiful women, this emotion called love" - Ashley teases "if you want me in a tinfoil miniskirt and thigh-high boots, you'll have to buy me dinner first... sir." *While talking to Lorik Qui'in on Noveria about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. Williams will pipe up and blame the extranet and video games for the wild views of males about asari. *If Ashley is present during the Terra Firma demonstration, she will voice her opinion that they are just looking for a reason to protest, at which point Shepard can respond with a dialog option that either eases her down or encourages her. *During the Citadel: Homecoming assignment, if Shepard chooses to keep Nirali Bhatia's body with the Alliance and then returns to Samesh Bhatia to inform him of the situation, Bhatia will not be pleased to hear that his wife's body is being held for experiments. However, if Ashley is in the party, she will provide additional input, having worked with Nirali Bhatia in the 212 on Eden Prime, greatly calming Mr. Bhatia down. *During the Citadel: Rita's Sister assignment, if you choose to take the weapon mods peacefully without trying to fight or arrest Jax, Ashley, if present, will jokingly say "Nobody died", at which point Kaidan will sarcastically respond by saying that he could shoot someone if it would make Ashley "feel better". *If Ashley is brought along for the UNC: Depot Sigma-23 assignment, when accessing Major Flores' terminal, and after playing the third entry, she will comment that the rachni need to come with warning labels. Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Ashley, she will offer her opinion. *At the dig site on Eden Prime Ashley will wonder why the geth would impale dead bodies, and Kaidan speculates that it is a form of psychological warfare. *At the science camp, Ashley comments that the dragon's teeth must take several hours to transform a body into a Husk. *On the Citadel, when you are near the Relay Monument, if you talk to Ashley she will say that while she doesn't usually like art, she does like the Relay Monument. *Near the Krogan Monument, Ashley can comment about how the krogan were once the saviors of the galaxy, saying that it is "hard to believe". *If you talk to Ashley in the Citadel Tower where the council meets, she will talk about how this is where the Council "passes judgment on all us little folk." She also asks if they are in over their heads. *During your first visit to Flux, if you talk to Ashley, she tells you that she would show you her dancing skills if she wasn't on duty. *Also in Flux, if you talk to Ashley, she talks about how her sisters would love the place, and how when her current assignment is over, she may bring them here for a "girls' night out". *During your first visit to Chora's Den, if you talk to Ashley, she will make a rather amusing comment on travelling to the stars only to find a bar with strippers, saying she doesn't "know whether that's funny or sad". If Kaidan is present, he will respond by saying "What? You don't think they're here because of the food?". *In Dock 422, Ashley Williams is impressed by the view, even more so if Shepard is male. Spontaneous Category:Unique dialogue